梦里梦外
by Jubilis
Summary: 原来这一切都不是梦


李泽言在某个不可言说的方面有什么难言之隐吗？

答案显然是否定的。

作为商业巨头华锐总裁的李先生不仅叱咤商场能力满分，在某些方面更是天赋异禀。

当然，不管在身体上，还是在时间和技巧上，都堪称完美。

所以奇怪就奇怪在这里了。明明是个挑不出毛病的男人，他却有个极大的问题——办事的频率太低，低得令人怀疑，这个月甚至要打破最低的一个月三次的记录了。

这完全不符合他的年龄啊！

你对此相当苦恼，甚至常常怀疑是因为自己太让人没有情致，所以自家先生才会缺乏"性致"。

可是每天他抱着你睡的时候，虽然有在刻意隐藏悄悄起了反应的部位，但也无法完全掩盖身体起变化的事实。

难道他都不需要纾解的吗？

这可着实苦了你：怎么说你也是"血气方刚"的年轻人，自初尝禁果后更是食髓知味，恨不能夜夜笙歌。

可是李泽言总是一副冷冷淡淡无欲无求的样子，连每个月数量可怜的几次交欢都是你厚着脸皮主动的。

可也确实不好意思天天索求啊……

更要命的是，这个男人还喜欢抱着你睡。从背后抱着你时，手会在你的小腹前交叉，温热的吐息就喷洒在你的肩颈；从正面搂着你时，手臂习惯搭在你的侧腰；当你平躺在他怀里时，他搂着你，手掌的热度会覆在你的胳膊上。

不管是哪种姿势，李泽言都会把你牢牢圈在怀里，两个人都会紧贴在一起。这就让你的身体更加躁动不安。偏偏你又贪恋他的温度，非要在他怀里才能安心入眠。

此时天尚未亮，朝阳还在鳞次栉比的高楼间躲躲藏藏，熹微晨光穿不透厚重的窗帘，便从窗帘底下的缝隙溜进来。

还不到起床的时间，你还在沉睡，却睡得并不安稳。许是微风抚动窗檐下风铃叮叮当当的声音牵动了你的神经，引你坠入梦境。

风中摇曳身姿的妖冶花朵红得动人心魄，在清浅的水中舞动，发出风铃一样的声响。花瓣触及水面，与倒影相接，在漾起幽幽波光的水面映着，好似流动的鲜血。天边一轮绯红的圆月，又在水面铺上一层微光，像是鲜血在水中晕开，迷漫。

你赤着双足踏在水中，丝丝凉意自脚踝而生，便向后抬起腿摸上自己的脚踝，意图用掌心去温暖。可就在此时，足底贴上了一片温热。你诧异地扭头向身后看，一下子没站稳，跌入一个令人安心的怀抱。

是李泽言啊……

虽然有些不一样，此时正在身后拥着你的他，一袭纯黑长袍，长发随意散在肩上，一双眼眸泛着血红色，像是欲念燃烧起的火苗。

怎么看也不像现代商业王国的帝王，倒像是个魔王。

既然是魔王，那是不是应该做一些魔王该做的事呢？

你清楚自己是在做梦，而这个梦也在向着你希望的方向发展。

李泽言身上熟悉的味道围绕着你，一双硬朗的手臂有力地环住你的腰，手掌覆在你的小腹上，掌下一片温暖。

这一份温暖又从小腹扩散，顺着血流蔓延，一阵阵暖意融入心脏，又从心间扩散到全身。你感到身体开始升温，连某处隐蔽在山丘间的溪谷都开始泌出涓涓春水。

心里好像有小猫在抓，你摸上停泊在自己小腹的手，牵着它路过郁郁丛林，牵着它停泊在溪谷里。

身后之人下颌陷在你的肩窝，微微翘起的发梢扫在你的脖颈上，伴随着又匀又轻的呼吸声，痒到你的心里去了。

你动情地用双腿夹住那只属于男人的骨节分明的手，自己的双手按着它，不知羞耻地扭着胯小幅动作，口中喘出轻声的梦呓。

"嗯……泽言……呼……"

李泽言是在一阵扰乱中醒来的。

此时二人侧躺，他习惯性地将手交叉在怀中人的小腹前，可怀中之人一直在乱动，原本在清晨时分浅睡的他便再也睡不着了。

男人在早晨时的正常生理现象在你的一通乱扭下越发无法控制，胀痛的感觉使通常冷静的年轻总裁蹙了蹙眉，淡淡地抿起薄唇。

更别说手还被拉着贴到一片潮湿温热的地方，被一双质感细腻的大腿紧紧夹住，想淡定都难。

李泽言在你已然被浸湿的底裤上动了动指尖，你无意识地呼出几缕情色的低喘，扭着腰自己又向着他的方向贴得更近。

你梦里的自己全身赤裸没有任何遮挡，不可一世的魔王一只手向上走，滑过腹部托起柔软的胸，另一只手在丛丛毛发间轻抚两下，向下方去，游到了滢渟的春水间。

胸前的果实已然成熟挺立，嫣红诱人，魔王的手从下方托着乳房慢悠悠地揉着，指尖碰上随着柔软雪白一并跃动的红果，轻轻地推动，压倒，使它更加饱满。

自乳尖生出的细细电流携着又酥又痒的感觉在心海激起千层波澜，鼓动的心脏开始跳得凌乱。

下方游入水中的手也并没有闲着，它配合着采撷果实的那只手，在水岸边沾着清泉里盛不下的水来回滑动，若有若无地蹭在娇羞的花蕊处，藏在嫩红花瓣间的花蕊羞答答地探出头，在慢条斯理的碾蹭中越涨越大。

平时得不到满足，做做梦没关系吧……

你抱着这样的想法，完全沉浸在梦中的快感里，哼哼唧唧的低吟却化作梦呓传进了李泽言的耳朵里。

"唔……还是梦里……好……不用我……求……呼……舒服……"

虽然是含糊不清的梦话。李泽言倒是听的很明白。

他手上的动作顿了顿，便听到你又迷迷糊糊地蹦出来一句：

"继续嘛……怎么也……不让人尽兴……"

李泽言又蹙了蹙眉，他捏了一下手中挺立的小红果，同时用了点力按在娇嫩的花蕊上，听到你"嗯"了一声，他贴到你的耳后说：

"我什么时候不让你尽兴了？"

低沉的嗓音染着慵懒的色调，落在你的耳中又激起心底的波澜。

你咬了咬下唇，觉得梦里的魔王大概和真实的李泽言并不尽然相同，只是自己营造的一个形象，于是十分诚恳地在梦里回答：

"我是说真实的你，一个月才做三次，从来都不主动，该不会是性冷淡了吧！"

梦呓讲出口的语句并没有如此清晰完整，但是李泽言捕捉到了几个关键词：你，一个月，三次，不主动，性冷淡。

他皱着眉头，心想"怎么说的那么夸张"，又因为"性冷淡"的字眼心里有些别扭，于是咬了一下你的耳廓，开口说：

"笨蛋，我是正常的。只是怕你太累。"

一句轻得像浮尘的解释飘入梦中，你听不真切，只觉得魔王大人喊了你一声"笨蛋"，后面就不知道在小声呢喃些什么了。

不过这不重要，沉浸在被伺候的快感中的你舒服得不想说话，只用喉间又甜又黏的单音节和腰部扭出的又软又柔的波动来表示自己的满足。

李泽言见你哼哼唧唧一副享受的样子，深藏的幽谷越蹭水势越凶，于是在沾满露水的闭合花瓣上抚弄几下后，滑出一根手指钻入其中，在幽闭的洞口逡巡，探路似的缓缓溜进甬道。

温暖湿润的软肉裹住那一根手指，极佳的触觉使表面冷静的男人呼吸带上了热度，喷洒在你的肩颈。

深入其中的指节像一条小鱼，在紧窄的暗道里溯游而上。接着又游进来第二条小鱼，与先来者并头前进。

屈起的指节扣着湿淋淋的内壁，指尖在一片褶皱区域来回按压。一阵阵泛着酸楚的痒冲击着你的感官，心脏鼓动着怦怦跳个不停，无意识的低吟不断地从口中呼出。

"唔……好……嗯……嗯……"

脚下清浅的水面在微风中泛起涟漪，轻风拂过你的腰际，一丝丝凉意撩过你湿漉漉的双腿间，你觉得有点冷，往李泽言的怀里又贴紧几分。裸露的臀肉挨上一块硬物，隔着布料也能感觉到它的热度。

你忍不住翘着臀部弓起腰去蹭，这时揉着胸部的那只手惩罚似的加重力度捏着乳尖，把圆滚滚的小红果提拉变长，埋在你身体里的手指在用甬道里大幅抠挖，使你急促地娇喘着，握紧了那两只胡作非为的手。

"慢点……嗯……受……不……呼……"

修长的手指在你体内搅动几下后，撑开已然柔软的穴口，淫糜的小嘴吸吮两下，吐出一股黏腻的蜜液。

这是对男人最诚恳的邀请。

李泽言抽出手指，在昂首挺胸的花蕊上又滑动几下，便在你的喘息中扒下自己的睡裤，将傲然挺立的器官挤入你的腿间。莹白如玉的大腿衬得它颜色越发深重，在腿间微微露出的一点头部沾着两个人的粘液，像是溢出的上好红酒。

他按着滑腻的性器在你湿的一塌糊涂的腿间抽动几下，指尖探索着找到柔软的入口，饱满的龟头滑到入口所在，由手指推着慢慢陷进去，渐渐被粉嫩的泥泞湿地吞没。

接着他握上你的腿弯处，抬起你的腿，腰部略一用力，将剑拔弩张的巨物整个送进去。

被温热紧紧包裹住的感觉使李泽言不自觉地轻声叹出一口气，动情地咬在你的肩头。

你只觉得身上好热，鼻尖沁出一层薄汗，身体被填满的感觉说不出的满足，不禁伸手摸上他灼热的性器，摸到柱体上一片湿淋淋，全都是自己最诚挚的欲念。

这个梦有点太真实了，感官刺激都那么真实，你发觉这次和以往朦朦胧胧的春梦不一样，梦境的节奏似乎不再被自己掌控。

身后的魔王抬着你的一条腿，开始缓慢抽送性器。熟悉的形状因为从未体验过的姿势而带起奇妙的快感，你不由得翘着臀部扭着腰去迎合他的律动。

本就不平静的水面在两个人的动作中掀起更凌乱的涟漪，你低下头，模模糊糊地看到水面上你们的倒影随波而动，在一片绯红的色调中染满了情欲的味道。

让人血脉偾张的是，你甚至看到深红的器官在自己体内进进出出，进入时带着周围的肉往里陷，花瓣也向里卷，抽出时花瓣舒展，嫩红的软肉裹住胀大的性器，恋恋不舍地吸着它。

你觉得脸上像是在灼烧，星星点点的火苗在全身燃起燎原之火。明明是在清凉的环境里，身上的热度却仿佛可以点燃空气。

"呼……嗯……好棒……啊……"

软糯的呻吟声泛着甜丝丝的味道，从梦中渗出，又带上了含含糊糊的慵懒。

绕是自持如李泽言，也不禁乱了呼吸，握在腿弯处的手收紧，在你白皙的大腿上压出一片淡红痕迹。

逐渐加快节奏的抽插中，你仰着下颌，脖颈绷出优美的弧度。尚在梦中的你抛却了羞耻心，比平日放荡百倍，一些清醒时不好意思说的话也随着黏着的呻吟声细碎地吐出：

"嗯……好厉害……哈啊……泽言……好想……嗯……每天都……"

身后的男人重重地在你的颈侧吸吮，轻轻咬上透出红痕的区域，舌尖来回滑扫，半阖的双目浮起一层薄雾，冷色的眼眸在薄雾之下泛起盈盈水光，仿若沉寂已久的冰面消融，化作满潭醴泉。

你只觉得来自身下的刺激频率加快，同时拢起乳房的五指用力地抓捏，弄得你脑中一片混沌。你闭上眼睛，除了无边的情潮，再也感受不到任何东西。

蜜液源源不断地自下体溢出，随着性器的每一次抽出被带出体外，在大腿内侧积出一片水光，随着身体的晃动沿着腿根蜿蜒而下，在床单上洇出一小块深色的水痕。

软得一塌糊涂的嫩肉变成了贪婪无比的小嘴，紧紧地咬着已然入口的鲜美肉食。持续的强刺激使你的身体先于大脑一步苏醒，内壁生出的痒积聚到极致，像烟花腾至最高空时一瞬间炸开，迸裂。

"啊——嗯——"

毫无顾虑的尖叫声与风铃的轻响织出一屋春色，高潮后的你急促地喘息着，恢复运作的大脑比先前清明许多。

你睁开眼时，看到不再是梦里那个绯红的世界，而是被透过厚重窗帘的朝阳暖光照得蒙蒙亮的卧室。

怎么好好的梦就这么没了……

意识尚且朦胧的你一时间有些怅然，可惋惜的情绪刚刚出现，便被真实到不能再真实的感官刺激掐灭。

腿间湿湿黏黏的感觉是真的，饥渴的小嘴被填满的感觉是真的，胸部被揉捏的感觉是真的，脖颈处被吸吮舔咬的感觉也是真的。

原来这一切不是梦？

当你意识到这一点时，原本潮红的脸颊红到了耳根，想到自己方才一副欲求不满的淫荡模样，双手就不知道该往哪里放，身体也在放缓了频率的律动中不知所措地僵住了。你颇为羞涩地咬着自己的下唇，不知道该以什么神情来面对。

然而这种时候，身体却更敏感了，仿佛所有的知觉都集中在身体相连的地方。

身体上的刺激还在持续，埋在体内的硬胀性器在滑动中次次蹭过敏感区域，你不自觉地紧缩着内壁，压抑着喘息。

李泽言自然是已经察觉到你的变化，他放开包裹住你胸部的手，从你腰下抽出，撑起自己的身子，低头看着微蹙眉头阖起双目耳垂都泛红的你，低声叹出一缕轻笑。

"醒了？"

低沉的声音略显沙哑，翘起的尾音落在你的心间，惹得你的心乱跳了一拍，在过快的跳动中像要融化了似的。

"嗯——"

本想应答一声的你一开口就成了娇艳的呻吟，你羞赧地咬了咬下唇，双手蜷着手指挡在了脸前。

你的总裁大人停下动作，从你体内抽身而出，圆滑的龟头在臀肉上滑出一道温热的水痕，惹得你颤着双腿又把脸在手中埋得更深。

李泽言拉起你的腿扛到自己肩头，把你翻了个身仰躺在床上，自己压着你的双腿低下身去，拨开了你捂住面容的手。

"不是第一次了，害羞什么。"

他说着，将涂满黏腻体液的器官顶在湿滑的入口，浅浅地向里戳，继而缓缓推进，直至整根没入，两个人的毛发都交缠在一起。

"我……没有……"

你轻喘着，脱口而出否认之后，却不知该如何回答——其实不敢面对他不是因为害羞，而是因为害怕：他会因为自己淫荡的模样而看不起自己吗？会讨厌自己吗？

显然李泽言并没有表现出来任何不满的情绪，反而更富热情地握住你的手腕，看着你的目光温柔又专注，眼底还透着浓重的情欲。

"我什么时候不让你尽兴了？"

耳熟的问题使你心里"咯噔"一下，立马回想起方才的梦境里也出现过这样一句话，你颇为心虚地在他的注视下移开自己的视线。

"没，没……啊嗯——"

身下突然开启的碰撞打散了你心虚的否认，这个霸道的男人并不需要你的回答，只用一次次迅速而猛烈的抽插让你再不能讲他一句不是。

你在狂风骤雨的洗礼下摇摆着，像一片被暴雨击打着的浮萍无所依附，只得在李泽言的背后交叉双腿，不自觉地用脚跟点着他结实的腰背。

抽插之间并无特别的技巧，只是承载着两个人最原始的欲望和需求，每一下都退到只剩一点头部在你的身体里，每一下又都用力顶得深入，剐蹭过你体内的每一处特殊区域。

这样的姿势使你身体最大程度地向他打开，腿被弯折挤压在自己的胸前，膝盖几乎要靠上自己的肩头。脆嫩的花蕊随着律动被时不时地碰撞到，蜜液越发汹涌，在每一次抽出时溢出体外，顺着臀瓣流下。

身下的床单已经被洇得潮湿，你的血液像是在沸腾，身上没有一处不被燃得火热，大腿、背部、臀部、额头上沁出涔涔汗水，沾湿了衣物，打湿了发丝。

你半阖着双目偷偷看向正在自己身上耕耘的男人，他的鼻尖已然覆上一层薄汗，颜色浅淡的唇细细地抿出一条柔和的线，微蹙着的眉，眉梢正巧一滴汗滴滑过，染上一丝风情，浓密长睫的掩映下眼眸深沉，视线似乎落在你正随着摇动吐出甜美音节的、微张的朱唇之上。

再往下看，原本硬朗得有些冷峻的下颌线条在薄汗的朦胧下只剩下温柔，喉结滚动着，锁骨露出半截，还有半截藏在被你的腿压着的半敞睡衣下，半露出来的胸肌健美，让人不禁去猜想完全藏在睡衣下的腹部是怎样的风景。

你的视线不由自主地游走到两个人相接的部位，那里被睡衣的衣角挡着，在晃动中时隐时现，你看到那里露出一根深红的粗大性器，一下下地迅速没入自己体内。

视觉的冲击使你快感急剧攀升，呻吟一声高过一声，喘息越来越快，你承受不住地闭上双眼，感觉全部集中在收获快感的区域，终于在一声高亢的尖叫声中紧紧咬着深埋体内的巨物，到达最高点。

"啊——"

意识似乎随着汩汩涌出的蜜液被带出体外，你有些失神，大口喘着气，痴痴地望着眼前那张俊朗的脸，迷离的视线失去焦距。

李泽言并没有减缓抽插的速度和力度，被汗液和蜜液布满的地方在碰撞中发出更响亮的"啪、啪、啪"的声音。他并不打算让你放松，持续的深入刺激着高潮后更敏感的区域，雾蒙蒙的眼眸专注地盯着你的表情。

握在你手腕的双手向前滑去，指尖钻进你的指缝里，向前推进，最后握住你的手，十指相扣。

这样的动作给你带来难以言表的满足感，像是自己整个人都和李泽言融合在了一起，你中有我，我中有你。

过分的持续刺激使你很快又迎来一次高潮，你颤抖着身体，几乎要喘不过气来，可是身下的攻势依然没有减缓，你有些承受不住，只得开口求饶。

"不……不行了……泽言……我不行……啊……"

"够尽兴了？"

掌控着一切的男人似乎还在和你的某句话较劲，他顾及你的身体，停下动作，抬手拨开你额前汗湿的头发，而后直起身，在你的小腿上落下轻吻。

"嗯！嗯！够……够……"

你忙不迭地应着，抹掉自己额头的汗，手无力地垂落在头顶。

是真的有点累了，刚才那个姿势，腿被最大程度地弯折，大腿有些酸痛了。

李泽言将你的腿搭在腰际，又俯下身，在你的唇边轻轻一啄。

"以后对我有什么需求，都要告诉我。"

低沉的声音温柔得像夏日里的清清凉风，你有些不好意思地抿了抿唇。

"可是……你不会觉得……我……太……"

"没有可是。"李泽言沉着声音说，"这些是夫妻间再正常不过的事情，你不必羞于启齿。"

"那……那我希望你可以每天、呃、不是……我……"

"可以。"

你原本羞赧地别过视线想否定自己不小心吐露的心声，却猝不及防地收到肯定的答案，惊讶地睁大眼睛看向那个应允自己的男人。

"笨蛋……"李泽言浅浅地勾起嘴角，又皱了皱眉，补充道，"只要你不喊累。"

不喊累，一定不喊累，工作再忙也不会喊一句累了！

你心里这样想着，嘴上乖巧地对他说：

"嗯，不累，我绝对、唔——"

我绝对不会说一个累字。

余下的半句话被霸道的吻封在口中。你抬起双臂搂上李泽言的脖颈，与他唇舌交缠。

埋在你身体里的性器依然胀大，在紧紧吸着它的甬道里跳动，宣告着它的不满足。李泽言将它缓缓抽出送入，缓慢而深入的动作并不猛烈，却能完全带起你身体的愉悦。

你在和风细雨的律动中，双腿缠绕上他的腰，眯着眼睛一脸餍足的模样，不自禁地晃动着腰部去迎合他的动作。

"舒服吗？表情都变了。"

浑厚低沉的嗓音略带沙哑，在你的耳畔洒下暧昧的气息。

"嗯……嗯……泽言……"

你紧紧搂着他的脖颈，胸口贴着他的胸口，不算强烈的压迫感带着他的重量压在你的怀里，诉说着他整个人都在被你占有。

天已经亮了，窗帘缝里透出的光铺洒在屋中，你清晰地看到给予自己全部快乐的人，在交合中露出难得一见的情态，慵懒又性感。

卸下心理负担的你全身心投入到缠绵的性事之中，再不去担忧自己的声音太大、回应的动作太淫糜，原来完全放开自己去享受的感觉无可比拟。

一向冷静自律的年轻总裁因为你，在大好的早晨放纵自己，屈服于本能的欲望。也只有你，可以拥有他这样不为人知的一面。

此时虽不是春日，爱巢里却是春光无限。你娇媚的低吟浅唱，李泽言压在喉间克制的低喘，亲吻中响亮的啧啧水声，肉体碰撞间清脆的声响，满满当当地填充在屋内的每一个角落。

最后你的总裁大人深深地宣泄在你体内时，两个人身上已经添了许多星星点点的红痕，他的背上还有几条淡淡的抓痕。

李泽言重重地喘息着与你相拥，静止半晌后，他撑起身子，在你的脸颊边印下轻柔的吻。被满足的你揉了揉还有些惺忪的眼睛，无比心旷神怡地深吸一口气，轻轻呼出。

"困吗？困就再睡会儿。"

饱含爱意的轻抚落在你的发丝上。

"嗯……"

是有点困，本来就没睡饱，还经历了一番体力活动……你诚实地点点头，又不好意思地抿了抿红唇。

当李泽言从你的体内抽出半硬的性器时，股间滑落的热流又着实让你脸红了一把。难得的是，他在面对这副情景时，脸上也泛起了不明显的红晕。

后来，李泽言抱着懒成一团的你去做了简单的清洗，之后你很争气地睡到日上三竿，被一阵阵食物的香气唤醒。

而你深深爱着的男人正解下围裙，看你来了，便抬头看向你。

"傻站着干什么？饿了就洗手吃饭。"

你暗暗腹诽了一下这个人一贯的、好像总是带着一些嫌弃的语气，心里又泛起丝丝的甜蜜。

你的李泽言，总是最霸道却最温柔的那一个人。

此生得嫁李泽言，夫复何求呢？


End file.
